


Give It A Try!

by citrusella



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15365199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusella/pseuds/citrusella
Summary: Steven gets a Diamond to try something new.





	Give It A Try!

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a commercial that reminded me of a brand name. This was the result.

"Well, um, since you're kinda stuck here for now, maybe you could try some Earth things. Like… hmm… sleeping… or watching TV… oh! Or eating!"

"Eating?" Blue Diamond's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Yeah, it's—"

She didn't listen to the explanation. They'd catalogued many an organic species before destroying them for the good of their colonies, and one thing organics seemed to have in common was that they all needed to eat. She supposed if Pink—Steven—was half-organic now, she must also require this sustenance. But no one had ever suggested that she herself try such an action that was so useless for gems. In fact, the only gem on _this_ planet that she'd seen eating was the Amethyst, and she didn't make it appealing.

"—and that's it!"

The Diamond took on a pensive look, trying to pretend she'd been listening, as she spied a container in the van in which Steven's small form sat. Steven scooted over as a few of her fingers entered the van to retrieve the prize.

"I will try these, then. They are emblazoned with my name, so they are mine."

Curious, Steven read the label: Blue Diamond Almonds.

"…Okay! Give it a try!"


End file.
